ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kappatsu Kaidan
Bujinkatagi (武人気質, The Spirit of True Warriors) is an original series authored by Steven-Kun for this wiki. It follows the adventures of Mosa Senmori, a martial artist-in-training, as he journeys to earn the exclusive rank of elite master. Plot Six months ago, martial arts master Minori Shizuka was protecting a village with the aid of his two students, Mosa Senmori and Takeo Tengan. In the midst of the night, the village was attacked by a large band of bandits. Naturally, Master Minori and his students fought off the bandits to the best of their abilities. Unfortunately, the bandits turned out to be stronger than expected and Minori was killed by their leader while trying to save Mosa from harm. Unknowingly to Mosa, Takeo, and the villagers, an illusion had been casted on them by a demon known as Hotizan. The bandit attack never actually occured, Minori being killed while directly engaging the demon in combat. Takeo blamed Mosa for the death of their master, berating him constantly for being weak and dependant on others. Desperate to prove his fellow disciple wrong, the two boys split up and Mosa begins training alone. He travels throughout the Northern Continent while honing his abilities, eventually meeting Gōzen Yamauchi, a master-ranked martial artist of the legendary Tiger School. Mosa partners up with Gōzen after they combine forces to defeat two rival martial artists. He later joins the Tiger School and becomes an official student of Gōzen, marking the beginning of his adventures. Characters Main Characters *'Mosa Senmori': The central protagonist of the series. Mosa is a determined boy with a dream of becoming an elite master, a rarely awarded rank that is granted to martial artist who are deemed the strongest of the strongest. Hardworking, just, and immature, Mosa vows to one day get the recognition he feels he deserves and to avenge the death of his late master. *'Gōzen Yamauchi': A braggadocios, egotistical, and narcissistic martial arts master from the Tiger School. Other than the school's grand master, Gōzen is under the impression that he is the strongest fighter in the Tiger School. Despite his overtly prideful attitude, Gōzen does not go as far as to belittle the abilities of others. He is the master of Mosa Senmori and the school's other rookie disciples. *'Ari Maruigawa': A rookie disciple at the Tiger School. Ari decides to seek martial arts training so that he can shed his timid persona and awaken the warrior within him. Ari looks up to Mosa due to the abilities he already possessed as a martial artist prior to joining the Tiger School. Since hi arrival at the Tiger School, Ari has become fast friends with Mosa and values him greatly as a comrade. *'Harumi Fujihira': Another rookie disciple at the Tiger School. Harumi ran away from home in order to learn martial arts. Out of five siblings, she is the youngest and only girl. Wanting to be compared to her older brothers in terms of strength, she left home and found her way to the Tiger School. Her personality of that is an archtypical tsundere, often berating her fellow students while caring for them deeply on the inside. *'Takeo Tengan': The rival of Mosa and the deuteragonist. He too was a student of Minori Shizuka before his death, having a close father-son relationship with his master. Takeo is and has always been stronger than Mosa, his strength giving his peer additional motivation to become stronger. At one point, Takeo and Mosa had a bond that was closer than that of two brothers. After Minori's death, their relationship became strained as Takeo blamed Mosa for the disaster. He went on to join the Dragon School, the rival of the Tiger School which Mosa joined. Supporting Characters *'Yasuhiro': The top ranked disciple at the Tiger School and Mosa's main rival other than Takeo. The rivalry between Mosa and Yasuhiro was formed at the time of Mosa's induction at the Tiger School. In order to gain admitance, Mosa had to last against Yasuhiro in combat for three minutes straight. Mosa achieved the three minute goal but ultimately lost the fight, something that had only happened when he sparred against Takeo. Since losing to him the first time, Mosa has vowed to one day battle and defeat Yasuhiro. *'Kogō Mizushima': The current grand master of the Tiger School. A wise, elderly man with many years of experience as a martial artist under his belt. Acclaimed as the best grand master of the Tiger School's modern era, Kogō is known for making many reforms and restoring the school to its former glory after its conflicts with its rival, the Dragon School, left it as a shell. Despite his small and ailing frame, Kogō is feared throughout the Northern Continent because of his skill and vast wisdom. *'Asuka Mizushima': The daughter of Kogō Mizushima. While Gōzen believes that he is the strongest master of the Tiger School, it is actually Asuka. A headstrong an independent woman, Asuka has been known to take down entire groups of opponents while fighting alone. While she does aid with the instructing of the school's disciples, unlike Gōzen, she does not instruct her own specific team of students, instead she aiding her fellow masters with their own disciples. As a teacher, Asuka is known to be very strict, her methods regularly being compared to a drill sergeant. She intimidates her counterparts both intentionally and unintentionally, having little to no sympathy for others. *'Jun Mizushima': The son of Kogō Mizushima and the younger brother of Asuka Mizushima. It has been hinted by Asuka and even Kogō himself that there are many parallels between him and Mosa, both being impatient and overtly determined. Jun's goal is to become the next grand master of the Tiger School after his father, at times overworking himself to gain recognition from Kogō. Despite being a master ranked martial artist, he is still treated as a lowly disciple by his sister which causes disagreements between the two siblings. Antagonists *'''Hotizan: '''An ancient demon that has terrorized dimensions for thousands of years. In order to maintain his power, Hotizan devours the energy of the strongest warriors on the various planets/realms he travels to. While in his human form, Hotizan has the power to create realistic illusions. He is the actual killer of Minori Shizuka, the master of Mosa and Takeo, using one of his illusions to trick the two boys into believing that their master had died during an attack from bandits. Sagas Hotizan Saga Induction Arc *The Faithful Night *An Unseen Predicament Revenge of the Chameleon School Arc World Martial Arts Tournament Arc Hunt for Hotizan Arc Trivia * The story is inspired by the wuxia genre of Chinese fiction, using many of its themes. * The series follows a similar composition to that of the Dragon Ball series in that the storyline is divided into sagas named after their main antagonist. Category:Storylines